


A Birthday To Remember

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Stuffing, Vomiting, induced vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: It’s Hanzo’s birthday and he knows just the cake he wants. Too bad his eyes are too big for his stomach.





	A Birthday To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> tummytiny asked:  
> Ah, a love story, a tragedy never meant to be. Hanzo finds a delicious cake, it's perfect, even for this picky man. His stomach is begging for it, and once McCree gets it for him, he's so happy (but will never say it). But alas, Hanzo's stomach wasn't ready for the entire cake. The cake makes a grand reappearance
> 
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of vomiting ahead.

Hanzo didn’t want a party. He’d made that clear the day McCree started inquiring about what he wanted for his birthday. He didn’t want gifts, he didn’t want a party, he didn’t want to make a big deal at all about it. A quiet evening at home was enough for him, and the tone in his voice was one McCree knew well. He wasn’t going to budge, and he wouldn’t force him to.

That was, at least, until Hanzo passed by a bakery on one of their walks in the city. His eyes grew large and he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the three-tiered beauty. Pearlescent white frosting, accented with stormy blue, with gorgeous filigree creeping up the sides. Fondant flowers decorated it on corners, and it simply drew him in.

“You…thinkin’ about putting a ring on me, cause I don’t know if I can get one on this metal contraption.” McCree commented quietly, his voice a soft, husky whisper in the archer’s ear.

That…was not what the was expecting to hear, and it set Hanzo to blushing deeply across his cheeks. “I want this cake.”

“The weddin cake?”

“For my birthday,” he admitted, sounding almost embarrassed to say it aloud. “I want the dark icing where the white is. I don’t want filigree, I want my dragons.”

McCree smiled, slipping his arm around him. “If that’s what ya want, darlin’…I’m sure I can still get invitations out.”

“No party. Just us. And this cake.” Hanzo insisted. “I…may not even have you eat most of it. I may do it myself.”

That was news to McCree, but he accepted that and kissed the archer’s temple. “You know I can’t deny you.”

So, two weeks later, Hanzo was surprised when he come home to every light in the house off. It had been quite the day at work, and he was exhausted, frustrated, and not really in the mood for any sort of bullshit birthday shenanigans.

That was, until he headed into the kitchen, catching McCree there standing next to the table that held a dark silhouette and flame flickering out of the mouths of what were very clearly electric blue eastern-styled dragons. His eyes widened. “Happy birthday, hun. I do hope this ain’t too much for ya, but—“ McCree gave a little shrug.

Hanzo flipped the lights on, gazing upon the three-tiered, stormy blue cake with his dragons curling around it as if they were chasing one another, fire lit from their mouths. They were…perfect, down to the carefully placed white high lights to accent scales and all. It looked almost as if they were twirling about a swirl of dark clouds, and it had to be the most beautiful thing Hanzo had ever seen in his life.

He opened his mouth to speak, and just shut it, looking to smile at McCree so gratefully. He was a man of few words, and in this moment, every one of them was gone.

“I’m just gonna take that as a thank ya, and come hug ya now.” McCree said, coming to wrap the blushing archer in his arms, just to feel his lover’s scruff bury into his thick chest. “Got your favorite flavors. Cream cheese frostin, strawberry fill, vanilla sponge.”

“You spoil me.” Hanzo’s breath was warm against his skin.

“Damn right. And you deserve it, so I don’t wanna hear no sass out of ya bout it it!”

The elder Shimada  _grinned_ , smiled ear to ear like a kid on Christmas, and was happy that his face was hidden so that no one could see it. Stoic was a hard reputation to uphold. Jesse could  _feel_  it though, and it brought a flutter to his chest.

“Go on ‘n dig in then…Blow your dragons out,” he laughed.

The first bite of that cake was pure fucking heaven to Hanzo, and he leaned backward in his chair, making the most indecent noises. McCree thought he saw his eyes flutter back behind their lids. “Hey, I thought you saved that face for me.”

“You now have competition.” Hanzo said around mouthfuls of that sweet goodness, just savoring the fresh strawberry filling mixed with the vanilla sponge and cream cheese goodness.

McCree laughed, sitting back and letting Hanzo have at the cake on his own, sipping a bit of coffee as he watched. The archer quickly demolished the top tier on his own before he even thought to cut into the second tier and offer a slice to McCree. No words, just slapped it down onto a plate and motioned at him to come eat.

The longest break Hanzo took between bites was to cut them another piece. McCree brought them over both some milk, but Hanzo only barely sipped at his, using it to help get it down when it stuck in his throat, or to cut the sweetness of it. Piece after piece, they continued, talking some about Hanzo’s day, though ultimately it was spent eating.

The elder Shimada didn’t say a word as he shifted to press his pants down further on his hips and give way for his stomach more that had distended. The second tier had all but disappeared, and he stared at the small dent he had made in the final, largest tier, rubbing his loudly gurgling stomach.

“Too much?” Jesse asked, hearing it from across the table.

“No… _burp_ …such thing.” Hanzo said, and sucked in a breath before forcing another belch out.

“Maybe we should put the rest in the ice box for tomorrow. I’ll let you feed me the entire thing if’n ya want,” McCree offered, but Hanzo shook his head.

“It tastes better fresh,” and to punctuate, he took another large bite straight from the tier rather than cutting another piece.

Bad move.

It hit his throat, and suddenly, it wasn’t wanting to go down. The archer winced some as he tried to choke it down forcefully, grabbing the milk to see if that would help. It clung to his throat, moving so slowly that he could feel its thick descent and gagged suddenly, bringing right back up into his lap.

“Shit, Han, lemme just get the trash can!” McCree was quick to his feet, though he didn’t feel the greatest, running across the kitchen. His hands found the trash can as he heard a thicker spray splattering on the kitchen floor, having followed a large, messy belch.

“Here, here ya go…right in there.”

Jesse held the trash can for him as Hanzo pitched forward, a swirl of grey, white, and vibrant red coming up in thick, cloying waves undigested. Every once in awhile, electric blue made a reappearance from a piece of mascarpone and rice crispy dragon that Hanzo had insisted on eating himself.

“Hold this, lemme get you some water to make it come up easier,” McCree said, handing Hanzo the trash can. Trembling hands held it, and he cleared some frosting-vomit from his nose into it while he did.

“Here, drink it down.” He said softly, watching Hanzo’s face as he realized it was lukewarm. God…had McCree planned for this? There was an impish look in those dark eyes that confirmed it for him. That damn cowboy had bet the farm on Hanzo stuffing himself…and now he was going to bring it back out of him. Hanzo drank the warm water, barely getting it down before he felt his stomach fighting against it.

“Open…my hands are clean…”

Hanzo opened obediently, not one to usually be the sub, but for this?  _This_  McCree made him weak, and he didn’t care how he looked with his lips parted, drooling wantonly into the trash as his mouth filled with saliva. McCree slipped those thick fingers into his throat getting him to gag hard, and pulled them out in time for Hanzo to bring up a hard spray of water mixed with cake.

“Again…” McCree ordered when Hanzo hadn’t gagged again after. He could see the archer fighting back against it, swallowing again and again until he could safely open his mouth.

“Gag me…” He practically begged, and McCree obliged, slipping them back in and holding them there while he gagged and squirmed. Liquid audibly gurgled and he pulled them out once more to watch him vomit into the trash.

The cowboy reached back to grab Hanzo’s pony tail firmly, but without causing him pain, eliciting a groan from the man as his head was pulled back to look at his lover. “Is this what you wanted for your birthday, Shimada? For me to gag you while you beg me not to stop?”

Hanzo didn’t know what had gotten into McCree, but he hoped to God it never left as he nodded, his face a mess of tears and drool. He liked this, knowing that this really wasn’t McCree’s thing, but knowing Hanzo got off on it got him going all the same.

“Good.” He whispered. “Open up, then, Hanzo…let’s get you empty…so I can fill you again in the bedroom.”

~fin~


End file.
